Untold secrets
by GleefullyLeaDiannaChris
Summary: love fixes everything old couples reunite new couples end blaine has trouble coming out in a new city FINCHEL BROCHEL KADAM KALINE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Mysterious Night Out On The Rooftop**

Kurt's first night out in New YorK...Of course not literally he's been in New York now for about 6 weeks settling into NYADA but to him its felt longer than 6 weeks...  
Kurt's been really home sick,it's not like he doesn't love new york or living with his best friend Rachel and bitchy roommate Santana but he misses Burt most of all he misses Blaine...he misses having to hide far away to make love to Blaine even though he found it annoying when he did live in lima,he misses Blaine singing Katy perry's top hits and being a trillion miles away didn't help that..everyone in the loft knew he was suffering even "Rachel's man candy who kind of looks like a messed up ken doll with a bit of donkey in him" Kurt thought to himself... now a days Kurt doesn't even make it his business to dress up with the latest fashion trends or add his hippo brooch to what ever he wears,lately its been grey sweats and a random T-shirt that doesn't even match and the dinner he makes Ramen noodles all the sleeps in to late to go to Tiffany's and eat breakfast and since Rachel's noticed his behavior and the reason why hes been doing this, she simply stop trying with Kurt..I mean she didn't completely give up but she stopped trying to wake him up,make him eat,or make him get dressed suitable but on the other hand Santana didn't and kurt hated her for that...

"GET UP LADY HUMMEL RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS" Santana yelled through Kurt's door

Kurt groaned at her voice and with all the mess on his bed with all the dirty clothes old food wrappers and used forks and spoons he managed to find a pillow and drag it over his face."Kurt seriously this isn't you just please tell me whats going on I know I havent been welcoming but i care Kurt I really do so please for the first time unlock your door" Santana said as sincere as she could and then swore she heard footsteps and sniffling but it was really Rachel walking out of her room with tired "God berry you scared me i thought you were Kurt" Santana said. "oh please Santana stop he wont come out i tried." Rachel Santana shot back scaring Rachel and startling Brody from the room "NO im not giving up on him,he's family and I don't know about you but I don't give up on family"."what the hell is going on out he-' Brody said but was quickly interrupted by Santana's loud banging on Kurt's door "oh hush it and go back to bed pimp' Santana said to Brody . Santana has the idea that Brody is a pimp who sells drugs just because he seems to perfect and weird and then suddenly

"STOP SANTANA STOP IT STOP TRYING IM NOT COMING OUT YOU TRY EVERYDAY AND EVERYDAY I DO THE SAME I IGNORE YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. DO WHAT RACHEL DID GIVE UP ON ME IVE CHANGED AND IM NOT GOING BACK!" Kurt yelled through the opposite side door

"i havent completely given up ya know" Rachel yelled from the living room while preparing her bag for school and grabbing her coffee "come on babe" Rachel called out to Brody and he walked through the door "bye Santana and bye Kurt " Rachel yelled "bye berry,bye american gangster" Santana yelled back and still no reply from Kurt

Santana plopped down on the couch and as soon and she did,Kurt's door swung open... Santana jumped off the couch but it wasnt was she was expected he was in sweats and the same shirt he had worn two days in a row but he did have his book bag on and his hair looked at least decent.

"whats going on Kurt?"santna asked "oh im just going to class" Kurt replied without making contact "great that's a great start"santana said "yeah" kurt said dragging himself out the door

Kurt went into his little car and drove off to NYADA...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:Fun day at NYADA

Kurt walked up into NYADA's dance studio looking gloomy as ever,He saw Rachel and Brody making out in the corner and to be honest kurt was disgusted,he missed Rachel with Finn,even though he made it seem like he didnt, rachel was happy and with brody kurt knew she wasnt happy.

Kurt saw the cliques, the dance jocks,the ballerinas,the hippes,the low lifes,the druggies (kurt wondered how the heck they got into NYADA).Kurt was never cool with none of them he even thought he lost rachel at one point, so he jsut went into his usual near the mirriors but behind everyone so no-one would see him ,but mostly so no one would see how badly he danced,kurt was so lost in his own mind he didnt even hear someone calling him...

"KURT come over here your all there by yourself all the time ,i thought maybe this day since i know your not your self and you stilll manage to come to school you could spend it with me, your best freind"rache said

kurt motioned at rachel shocked as if she was even talking to just that ever since she won the showcase she thinks shes misses big shot when really no one cares but abunch of wanna be's jonathan groff and this girl who follows her around kinda like a puppy,its quite sad.

"yes you silly"rachel said

kurt walked over to her, still scared

"hey kurt, you decided to come today why?" rachel said happy "hi ken , hi slutty barbie and i cant come to school?" kurt said angirly "jeez kurt why are you so rude i know your in a bad place and i know you arent yourself but ive been there for you thats no way to treat me after all i done." rachel said irritated "AFTER ALL YOU DID?WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME?"  
"chill kurt Rachel is just trying to help"brody said "stay out of this Ken this is between me and rachel...so like i was saying WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME ? i gave you this make-over and you turned into a slut worse then santana actually. what happen to you rachel"kurt said sincerely rachel was angry "WHAT HAPPEN TO ME? WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU? this was never you wearing sweats not coming to school and this attitude "rachel yelled

everybody was looking at them but he didnt care "yeah well people change but you rachel HAVE reached the limits with mcPlastic here... gosh sometimes i miss you and finn and least you cared about things. i never thought i would say this but Rachel Berry you are one hell of a mess"kurt said "YOU CREATED THIS"rachel yelled "NO, i gave you a makeover simply suitable..you ma'm put this upon yourself,now if you excuse me white kanye and kim kardashin but ive got better things to do"  
rachel was suprised but kurt just ran out

kurt didnt know where he was going but he didnt want to stop. he tried so hard to fight the tears,but he couldnt and he just fell on the floor and put his face in his hands but then someone tapped him on his shoulder,kurt looked up and notcied this really hot blonde man and when he spoke oh god when he spoke it was like harry potter with a tad of sexiness added to it. kurth thought.

"you okay ?" the blonde man said kurt couldnt speak so he just nodded the blonde boy pulled out his hand for kurt to shake it and when he did the blonde boy said "adam" and you ?  
kurt suggesting that was his name..he said "kurt"  
"senior"Adam said "freshmen" kurt replied "so whats going on? i saw you running and then you fell ?" adam said as if he cared "problems with my best friend rachel"kurt said "RACHEL? AS IN RACHEL BERRY?"  
"yes and im assuming you know her?" kurt said annoyed "oh n-no i dont but i heard she won the show case and shes really amazing"adam said "yeah shes taken by that brody guy so sorry"kurt said as if he thought he had a chance. he thought to himself '  
rachel its always rachel but then suddenly the english boy said something that mightve mad kurt light up.  
"oh no i play for the other team im gay" "you are?" kurt"s eyes widen "yes"adam said shyly

there was 3 min pause just them starring into each others eyes then adam finally broke that stare and said "you look cold lets go for coffee"  
"now but we have school and" kurt said but was cut off by adam "and?... im a senior i have privillages so lets go"

they had coffee they talked kurt soon found out that he is 22 and he is from essex he's actually quite charming if you look at of like prince william, kurt thoguht.  
but then he thought "BLAINE. what am i doing i cant be falling for him i have blaine and i love him but i could always... 


	3. Chapter 3 He's always been The One

Rachel's POV:

"How could he just talk to me like that?" Rachel asked Brody about Kurt. While walking into the loft coming home from school

"I don't know Rach" Brody replied while walking to go sit on the couch

There was a moment of silence between them and just as they thought the silence was broken by Santana slamming the loft door.

"Jesus Santana could you slam the door a little more harder?" Rachel said

"oh Rachel your home…and you brought plastic man" Santana said

"I don't appreciate you calling him plastic man and I don't think he does either. Brody lives here and like it or not he's family, out of all people I would of thought you would know about that". Rachel said

"Well I don't know what kind family has sex with people for money" Santana mumbled but loud enough so both Rachel and Brody could hear

"Umm what did you say Santana? Rachel said while her voice was cracking already

"You heard me, your boyfriend is a gigolo, kind of like magic mike but with money" Santana said looking at Brody who was really red.

Rachel looked at Brody and said with teary eyes "that isn't true right what she said its fake?"

"Of course it's true my Mexican third eye never lies" Santana said

"Santana could you leave me and Brody alone for a minute."Rachel said

"Sure I'll be in my room not hearing anything you are saying "Santana said sarcastically.

Rachel turned back to Brody "how could you? You lied to me? You told me that if we were honest with each other anything was possible." Rachel said to Brody crying.

"You're such a hypocrite" Brody said back angry not even knowing what he said

"Excuse me Rachel said

"You heard me…you're a hypocrite you lie to me all the time when you say your over Finn, I know you still love him and I know you slept with him at that wedding".

"Your right I still do love Finn…and I haven't been completely honest with, I was using this to make Finn just and to fill my heartache…"

"So were over?"Brody said

"Yeah and if you excuse me I need to do something now so leave." Rachel said

Rachel knew what she what wanted and who she wanted she just needed to find out how to get him

"So that went awkward… don't be sad" Santana said  
"yes it did and I'm not Brody was just a distraction from what I really want." Rachel said

"I knew you still loved him…Finn, I mean that's why I did this, for you guys. Rachel I care about you "Santana said

"I know that and thank you but if you excuse me I need to find a way to get my fiancé back" Rachel said while smiling

Rachel grabbed her phone and scrolled down to her favorites and when she heard the ringing she suddenly forgot what she has to say, it was like she was speechless...So she hung up.

After an hour went by she called again part of her hoping he would pick up the other part hoping he wouldn't and then Rachel was startled by his voice through the phone.

"Hello… Rachel?" Finn said


	4. Chapter 4: suprise suprise

**Finn: Uhhh…Rachel I think you butt dialed me again, sorry for that I'll hang up.**

**Rachel; No! Wait Finn I didn't butt dial you, I meant to call you.**

**Finn; oh….What where's that Brody guy?**

**Santana: Do you mean puff daddy? oh yea turns out he was a gigolo ,sex working machine that he not only used for Rachel but other women who dress skanky like Rachel, but yeah so Rachel is calling to confess that she made a mistake and that the American idiot was a distraction from what she really wanted. She call to confess all her l-**

**Rachel: SANTANA! LEAVE NOW! How the heck did you get on this line anyways?**

**Santana; I have my ways berry but it's called 3 way…WANKY! Seriously Rach you really needs to be updated on this generation **

**Rachel; LEAVE SANTANA I NEED TO SPEAK TO FINN IF HE STILL EVEN IS HERE? Finn ?**

**Finn: uh... Yea... I'm...here...**

**Santana: JEEZ Rach nearly took my hearing out with the yelling. Fine I was leaving anyways, I have to lady Skype with Britt**

**Rachel: oops sorry san didn't mean it and yay and tell Britt I miss her. **

**Santana: will do and Finn I miss you…**

**Finn: miss you too san**

***Santana hangs up phone***

**Rachel: finally we're alone.**

**Finn; is that why you called me because I'm some rebound guy?**

**Rachel: no...No...No that's far from it actually I was distracted by Brody I didn't realize what I really wanted… you Finn its always been you no matter what together or apart you were the only one I shared my moments with, the only one I've ever loved, and I didn't admit what I was messing until Santana made me realize that I could never ever stop loving you.**

**Finn: I'm sorry Rach, but I have a girlfriend…Quinn**

**Rachel; WHAT...oh my goodness I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bye I have to go **

**Finn; no wait I was kidding hahahahahaha I got you good didn't I?**

**Rachel; that isn't funny Finn you scared me**

**Finn; I will always love you and I want to come to new York so when can I ?**

**Rachel; anytime you want **

**Finn: so next Friday is good? I really want to see you and kick Brody's ass for hurting you.. **

**Rachel: okay yeah that sounds great! And no don't do anything when you come down leave it alone Finn, he isn't worth it, you're better than that.**

**Finn: ugh fine but seriously Rach call ya later I have to go back to work.**

**Rachel; okay bye Finn I love you (wow I haven't said that in a long time) **

**Finn; yeah… you haven't and I missed it bye Rach love you too.**

**KURTS POV:**

"**His name is Adam" Kurt said to Rachel **

"**Oh yeah he sounds great? But what about Blaine?"Rachel said **

"**Oh we are still dating but I promise you nothing is happening with me and Adam its just fun nothing like the chandler thing. I mean he's cute and all but I'm devoted to Blaine****" Kurt said **

**Just as Rachel was about to say something someone interrupted "I hope so" Blaine said standing in the front door of their loft.**

"**BLAINE oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Kurt said hugging me so tight he couldn't breathe**

"**Well maybe if you let go I'll tell you that my band moved down to New York City."Blaine said **

"**Wait… forever" Kurt said **

**Blaine was in a band called **

"**Yes forever" Blaine said laughing**

"**Blaine oh my god I'm so proud of you" Rachel said to Blaine hugging him as harder.**

"**Just like old times" Blaine said**

"**Yeah"  
Kurt and Rachel said at the same time. **

"**Hey y'all forget about me?" Santana said.**

"**No, come on let's do a group hug" Kurt said **

"**Hey Blaine how you been" Santana said **

"**Good just need to find a place to live now" Blaine said **

"**Silly you can live here with us" Kurt said **

"**Wait live? As in forever? What happened to your band?" Santana said **

"**Oh we moved to New York city" Blaine said **

"**Come on lets go sightseeing we need to show you the city! It's gorgeous" Kurt said **

"**Who's we? Blaine and you only you guys need some time it's been forever since you guys saw each other." Santana said **

"**Yeah. I agree with Santana you need time to… Catch up" Rachel said smiling **

"**Okay fine come on lets go" Kurt said grabbing his hand pulling him out the door while closing it.**

"**okay lets go but please no funny business the band doesn't know I'm – gay and I want to keep like that for a while so you know that paparazzi wont spread or starting anything okay?" Blaine said **

"**What? You haven't came out to the band yet? Or your fans?" Kurt said **

**Blaine said shaking his head "no I just didn't want things to ride up for the band but I will soon I promise" **

"**Okay" Kurt said while walking out the elevator grabbing Blaine's hand but Blaine just pulled it away.**

"**guess it's just me and you san" Rachel said  
"yeah,sadly. What should we? And no I'm not watching funny girl AGAIN" Santana said rolling her eyes.**

"**Fine. How about Mama Mia?" Rachel said **

"**Cool I can go through with that and so…how did the phone call" Santana asked as if she didn't know.**

"**Really great actually he told me he still loves me and is coming down Friday."**

"**I know I heard on the other line" Santana said laughing **

"**Ugh san" Rachel said throwing a pillow **

"**Hey I have the popcorn here, now turn on the movie."**

"**Okay. And I just want to say thank you Santana seriously **** you helped me and you never gave up." Rachel said hugging her and surprisingly Santana accepted it.**

"**you welcome and after all I knew how hurt you was and honestly I miss the old happy you but let's just forget this because I'm literally just wanna forget I ever hugged you Rachel Berry" Santana said laughing.**


End file.
